Jaquan126
thumb|300px|right|Jaquan's theme music Jaquan126 (AKA Jayson92 or his full name, Jermaine Kelthar Wilson the 22nd), is a penguin that loves parties, exploring and eating pizza. He also makes shirts for free and can give you a tattoo. He owns a car that is pretty "bling", and he likes pie and hates the Evil Cake. Background Jaquan was born in a small igloo filled with party decorations. His parents were partying and left the little chick with a babysitter. He often likes video games but doesn't admit it, because he thinks everyone is going to think that he's childish. One day, his parents died and he was left all alone and had to grow up on his own. During his high school years, he scored grade A's in all classes. Most of the students in the school was awfully jealous of his grades. When he grew to become an adult, he began taking jetpack classes. Now he loves jetpacks and loves to fly them. He often explores around the world if he's bored or just goes to eat a pizza or go to a party. However, during college he was shocked that he can't ride jetpacks around school and he was furious. He got suspended 17 times for fighting agaisnt random teachers and got a very very very very VERY VERY hard spanking by his Dad. He made sure he won't speak about it. In college, he got the same grades he had in high school, only that the fighting grade scored a A++ and passed on to the 2nd branch of college. In the 2nd branch in college he was quiet and often a good college student. One day he lost his backpack and got I.S.S (In school suspension) for not bring his materials in class. He later found out that it was in the garbage and picked it up and washed it. He got his driving license and now drives a Pontiac Bonneville and he had a wonderful life. Currently, he still has his Pontiac Bonneville and bulit a garage for it. Involvement Jaquan is the leader of the recent club he created; The Jetpack Flyers. He is involved in G's Top Secret Project not to be mentioned. Jaquan helped repair Club Penguin's Lighthouse. He is a worker in the Gift Shop as well, and is the current manager of Jaquan's Newspaper route company He also works in the Boiler Room to put the coal inside the boiler. He works in the Pizza Parlor as a Cook. He also makes custom T-shirts, and he mixes customized jetpack fuel. He creates Hip Hop music and he is also one of the subsitutes for DJ when cadence is away. He invents cars for his own when he is bored. He also created a cartoon starting with the Giant Squid and a Giant whale. Jaquan is making a movie called Planet Penguin. He is secretly rich but doesn't like being a snooty jerk with rich clothes so he wears custom made clothes he made himself. He also owns a car dealership for pontiacs called Jaquan's Pontiac Car dealership. He sells Baseball Bats for a coin. He Also created the first Penguin cash but its not officialy public yet until blackmailers and copyrighters are all gone cause he thinks that the copyrighter gonna claim its his but its actually Jaquan's Invention. He works in a space program as a test pilot called NASA (National Antartica Space Agency) And Never got hurt in the tests. He also made custom Nike shoes for his own but rarely wears them. Trivia *He owns a passport book filled with all of nation's Passport stamps. *Inside his igloo there is party decorations and jetpack storage and Other furniture. *He once Drove a aqua grabber and became a expert on it. *He likes Hip hop music. *He likes watching cartoons *He owns a jetpack and a customized aqua grabber and a snow trekker. Category:Penguins